


Hear you Fallin' and Lonely

by Hereliesbethboland



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, beth x baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereliesbethboland/pseuds/Hereliesbethboland
Summary: Just a little canon-divergent one-shot -- takes place in a softer 2.10
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 26
Kudos: 115





	Hear you Fallin' and Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> For Dropkickdisco <3

As soon as Dean leaves she feels her shoulders relax and she breathes a sigh of relief, rolling her dough blender back and forth over the pie crust ingredients. It’s unseasonably dry today which puts her at a disadvantage with the dough, and as she forms it into a ball, cracks appear that shouldn't be there. 

“Dammit,” she whispers, placing the dough back into the bowl and covering it with a tea towel. 

She peers into the oven, checking on her cookies before heading upstairs, sights set on Jane’s humidifier. 

As she's coming back downstairs, a noise from the kitchen gives her pause. She continues down slowly, noting the soft rustle of the blinds as the side door closes. 

“Dean?” she calls out, stepping into the kitchen. 

“They suck your soul out yet?” 

Adrenaline spikes through her chest when she sees him but she steels herself, walking around him to the other side of the island, and finding a place next to the stove to plug in the humidifier. The urge to run her hands over her hair and pull up her shirt where it's dipped below her the edge of her apron is strong but she resists, opting for a quick glance to make sure her bra isn’t showing. 

She’s not sure why he’s there, but to her great annoyance it’s not an entirely unwelcome visit. 

When she finally looks at him, his own gaze is raking over the copious amount of naked baked goods spread out over the counters and island. 

“Busy?” he asks, subtle amusement lacing his tone.

“What are you doing here?” 

She tears her eyes from him, pulling the reservoir from the humidifier with unnecessary force and brings it to the sink to fill, willing her traitorous mind to stop conjuring up images of his honey-kissed shoulders. 

“I tried callin’.” 

She pauses briefly before setting the filled reservoir back in its place and turns the machine on, grateful when she feels the damp air coming out of the opening. 

“I blocked your number,” she says, turning to him again. 

Rio chuckles short and bright and his smile makes her breath catch. 

“Damn that’s cold.” 

“I’m sure you’ll get over it,” Beth says, blinking away from his hooded gaze. 

She picks up her pie dough and kneads it gently a few more times before setting it onto her rolling station, closing her eyes briefly as another memory washes over her — his face… the way his eyes had burned into hers as he moved inside her; eyebrows drawn in concentration and his lip caught in the vice of his teeth...

“Just wanted to make sure you’re in the loop about stuff,” he says, dropping into the stool across from her. 

Beth shakes off the rising heat and presses the roller into the center of the ball gently. 

“Well don’t, ok?” 

“Ok,” he says. 

She feels his eyes on her, aware of the way her breasts are on display as she rolls out the dough. Despite the distraction he poses, she’s soothed by the action— her love of baking transcending the stress in her life. She hears him hum and resists the urge to look at him again, concentrating instead on making her dough spread with just the right amount of pressure. 

It’s absolutely ridiculous how satisfying it is when not one crack is visible. 

“What’s this?” Rio asks, snagging an unfrosted cupcake. 

“Chocolate pumpkin,” Beth says, watching as he lifts it to his nose then starts peeling off the paper.

“Wait...” 

She scoops some cream cheese frosting onto a butter knife and reaches across the island, holding onto his hand for stability as she spreads it over the naked cupcake. He pulls away quickly, causing a glob of frosting to fall onto the island. 

“My bad,” he says. 

Beth wipes it with a paper towel and goes back to her pie crust, pretending not to be anticipating him tasting her cupcake as she carefully rolls the dough onto the rolling pin and then lays it carefully over the Pyrex. 

“Mm… that’s good,” he says around a mouthful. She looks up just as he’s devouring the other half of it, and bites back a smile at the frosting on his lip. 

She hands him a napkin and he takes it, standing up as he wipes his face. Her heart speeds up as he walks around to the other side of the island and she though she's pinching the edges of her pie crust with care, she’s keyed into him as he passes behind her and throws his napkin in the trash. 

“See you,” he says, so close his breath moves the tendrils of hair that have fallen out of her bun. His earthy scent lingers, making the urge to stop him stronger as she watches him move toward the backdoor. 

“Wait.” 

He stops; angles his head back slightly, and she sees the muscles in his neck tense. 

“Why did you come?” she asks, bristling at his immediate smirk. 

  
  


***

Ten hours later she’s buzzing with anticipation and loosely bridled pride as she waits for him to answer her call. 

“You unblocked me. How sweet,” Rio deadpans.

“Just for tonight.” 

Rio hums and heat rises to her cheeks at the vibration. 

“Anyone tell you you got avoidance issues?” 

Beth allows the familiar accusation to filter in just enough to sting before refocusing on the topic at hand. 

“I threw Turner off the scent,” she says. 

“Yeah? You got the books?” 

“They’re safe. I hid them,” she says, cringing a bit at the memory of her haphazard, last minute toss. 

“That’s good. Oughta buy you some time,” he says, the warning is clear but she ignores it. 

“There’s something else,” she says. 

“What’s that.” 

She stops short; suddenly nervous at the thought of conceding in any way shape or form to him-- feeling like doing so would put her on an uneven ground, and she’s once again torn between what she wants and what’s best for her survival. 

And what exactly does she want? 

She wants her children here, for one. Tucked in safely with thoughts of unicorns and soccer balls, tummies full of mommy’s pot roast, not Judith’s (admittedly delicious) lasagna. She wants Sarah’s treatments paid and Stan’s charges dropped. She wants Annie to live up to the potential Beth knows she’s more than capable of, and she wants Dean off her back almost as much as Turner.

She wants to feel alive like she did today at the dealership-- as she stood by and watched calmly, knowing they’d find nothing and relishing the look of frustration cloud Turner’s eyes. 

And Rio…. she wants him in ways she doesn’t understand. Feels an intense desire to know more about him, as terrifying as that is. She wants to be like him; but better. 

The lines have become so blurry, she feels like she can’t decipher between wants and survivals anymore. 

“You still there?” he asks. 

Now or never. 

“I… I’m sorry. For the other day,” she says, cheeks growing red at the sound of his dismissive huff. “It wasn’t my finest moment,” she adds quickly. 

A few beats of silence go by before he clears his throat. 

“S’all good.” 

“Dean gave me an ultimatum.” 

Rio chuckles lowly. “That’s it?” he says. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Thas all it takes for you to dip? You gotta have thicker skin than that, Ma.” 

“I know, I…” - _I want back in -_ inches to the edge of her tongue.

“You know you and me… we got unfinished business,” he says. 

Panic rises in her chest as she thinks about the loose ends she left when she told him she was done. She'd tried to tie things up as efficiently as possible - paid him his final cut in full, but she never truly believed he'd be satisfied with that. In any case, she's willing to do what it takes to come back. Within reason...

“Mhm,” Rio continues. “...all them goodies a’ yours I haven’t tasted yet.” 

And just like that, thoughts of unpaid debts and criminal thrills are gone as another memory assaults her -- 

_“Mm…” her body rolls like a wave against him as he makes his way down; kissing a path over her stomach and across her hip bone. He settles between her thighs, a soft sigh escaping his lips when his thumb dips under the satin covering her center._

_“Wait,” Beth says, fingers digging into his shoulder. Rio looks up at her, eyes hooded with desire. “Please, I want..”_ _She moans as he rubs his thumb over her entrance, dipping in teasingly._

_“Another time, then,” he says, lips following hands as he makes his way back up her body._

Rio chuckles knowingly and the sound brings her from her sordid thoughts, but does nothing to sober them. 

“I have plenty of cookies left if that’s what you want,” she says primly. 

“Nah, that ain’t it.” 

She knows he's trying to throw her off, test her. And although she's _on fire_ for him after only a few moments on the phone, this isn't about sex. And it's not about what he wants.

“I want back in," she says. 

This time the silence belongs to her; an unintended offering and a smile quirks at her lips as she can almost _feel_ his defenses crumbling in the wake of her entitlement. 

“And what makes you think you're callin’ the shots here?"

“Do you want me to beg?” she asks, sarcasm dripping from her words. And she doesn’t mean it like _that_ but he's quiet again and when he does speak his voice is hoarse and sexy and -- 

“Don’t tease me,” he says. 

God help her. 

“Is that what you want?” she asks, voice pitching upwards and growing softer. “...me on my knees….” 

Rio curses under his breath and her smile spreads. 

“Unlock your door,” he says, hanging up. 

Beth drops her phone like hot coals when someone knocks on her bedroom door. 

“Come in,” she says, clearing her throat and blinking wide-eyed at Dean when he pops his head in. 

“You ok?” 

“Mhm. Yep.” 

“Crazy day, huh?” he asks and she nods. “I have a meeting scheduled with our corporate attorneys tomorrow. They said we should be up and running again by the end of the week.” 

“That’s great.” 

Dean nods, his quizzical expression making her grow even more restless. 

“You sure we’re good…? You got rid of all the _book club stuff_?” he asks, voice lowering. 

She nods again, fighting an eye-roll with every ounce of strength she can muster. Instead, she fakes a yawn. 

“I should…” 

“Yeah, ok. Night,” he says. 

“Night.” 

Once Dean is gone she quickly locks her bedroom door and downs the remains of bourbon from her glass, glancing down at her silk pajamas. It’s nothing Rio hasn’t seen before and it's too late to change anyway because suddenly he’s there, striding in and over to her in a blur of black motives. 

His fingers thread into her hair and his lips capture hers in such quick fluid motion, he’s swallowing her startled squeak before it can leave her lips.

Beth melts into his hands and lips, allowing herself to be maneuvered back onto the bed and Rio grunts as he lands between her outspread thighs, pressing his hips into hers in time with his questing lips. She kisses him back enthusiastically; all the excitement from the day and the frustration from their conversation boiling over and dissipating like mist at the feel of his weight on her. 

“Thought you wanted me to beg,” she says, pulling back for a moment before moving in to capture his bottom lip between her own. 

“Mm… this works too,” he says. He sits up and runs his hands over her silk covered breasts, squeezing them softly and Beth lifts her thighs to wrap around his hips, gasping when he rips her top open. 

"I want back in," she says again, eyes boring into his as he teases her nipples into hard peaks. 

He lays down over top of her again, one hand slipping down the front of her pants where he finds her slippery with want. The pleased noise he makes causes her thighs to quake in desire. 

"So do I," he rasps against her neck, kissing a path down, his descent apparent to her through the cloud of lust in her mind. 

She cries out softly, twisting her hands up in his shirt when he presses two fingers into her slick entrance as his lips wrap around her nipple. He sucks on her obscenely and moans like she’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. He swirls his tongue around the sensitive peaks, alternating between sucking and licking and she’s already _so close._

The draft from the vent blows cool across her wet breasts as Rio continues down her body, sucking the flesh of her stomach into his mouth like he’s consuming her. She grabs onto his head and shoulder, and curls into him just as he’s dipping his long tongue into her belly button, his fingers reaching up inside of her in such a delicious way, she sees stars. 

His multi-tasking skills are almost unparalleled. Second only to hers, she thinks, caressing the sensitive hairs at the back of his neck _just the way he likes_ and arching her back to meet his touch. Rio responds in kind, pulling his fingers out of her and grabbing both of her lifted hips for control. 

“Elizabeth,” he whispers, burying his nose in her soft, newly trimmed hairs and breathing her in.

Beth tightens around him briefly before melting into the mattress, falling prey to the wonders of his lips and tongue. She feels every touch; the soft caress of his thumbs against her hip bones, the way he brushes his lips over her gently before sliding his tongue in to begin a torturous rhythm. 

Later she rides him slow and steady, unable to tear her gaze from his. Their combined pleasure peaks in harmony and Rio shudders beneath her as she closes her eyes and gives in to her own release. 

Afterwards she watches him pull on his shoes from his perch on her bed. He stands and zips up his fitted hoodie and takes his beanie out of the pocket, looking at her as he pulls it on. 

“What’s up,” he asks. 

Beth shrugs and shakes her head. “Nothing.” 

“You like watchin’ me get dressed?” 

“No.” 

He huffs and she smiles. 

“We got a problem that needs handlin’,” he says, his eyes becoming serious and somehow darker. 

“Dean?” 

Rio breathes out another sardonic laugh. “Nah. That fed a’ yours,” he says. “First thing we do is shut down for a bit. Just lay low.” 

“I just don’t understand how he knew about the dealership. Does he know about the money? The pills...?"

Rio shrugs. “Not sure yet. I’ll make some calls.” 

“How-- what do you mean you’ll make some calls?” Beth asks. 

“Don’t worry about it. Just keep doin’ the Betty Crocker shit for now.” 

She stares at him for a long moment until an unexpected yawn pulls at her. 

Rio seems to mull something over, his eyes dipping to the sheet covering her chest and then he’s moving closer, coming to stand beside her. Beth lifts her eyes to his as he reaches out to touch her cheek, closing them when he runs his thumb along her bottom lip and over her chin. 

“I’ll be in touch, yeah?” 

She nods and he turns to go, but before he can get too far she sits up on her knees and grabs his arm pulling him back to her. She touches his face and kisses him, moaning sweetly when she feels his arms wrap easily around her naked body. 

“This was…”

The words die on her lips as Rio nuzzles his face into her neck. She closes her eyes and basks in the warm feel of him on her skin again, trying to commit it to memory.

“This was,” he agrees, his hands moving up to her flanks where he gives her a squeeze before stepping away. 

The smile they share doesn’t move past their eyes but it does the trick-- the swirling brown depths of his sticking with her as she falls asleep and as she dreams that night. 

  
  
  



End file.
